


Big Time Video Chat

by chanooa



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanooa/pseuds/chanooa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is feeling aroused after watching Kendall sunbathe. But who's watching him? Lemon, kind-of slash, mature themes, kind of a followup on Big Time Exposure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Video Chat

James hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He had agreed to do a chat to answer some preselected questions from fans of Big Time Rush. He stood in the kitchen of the tour bus for a little while, before looking out of the small window. He saw Kendall in the park where they had stopped the bus for a break. He heard his manager in the other room, but ignored her as he watched his band mate sunbathing. He was lying on a folding chair out in the sun. James figured he was trying to get a tan, because he had taken off his shirt.

He lustfully watched as Kendall relaxed, unaware of his observer. Then, Kendall looked around suspiciously. James stood to the side, so Kendall wouldn't be able to see him through the window. Once Kendall seemed satisfied that nobody was near, he pulled down the tight skinny jeans to let his long, hairy legs tan. This left him in only his loose-fitting boxer briefs. They sagged and stretched in all the right places, so that James could see a bulge. James' mouth dropped open, and he absentmindedly began to fiddle with his cock through his sweatpants.

He drank in every inch of Kendall's smooth, pale skin as it glowed in the sunlight. He looked at the small, coarse hairs along his legs, and in his armpits, and a small trail, leading down to the edge of his underwear. James' eyes wandered to the bulge, and focused there. He wanted so badly to rip off the thin fabric to see what was underneath.

Suddenly, the manager appeared in his field of vision, and Kendall grew red in the face as he talked to her, sliding his clothes back on. James was disappointed, because he knew that the two of them were going to go work through some paperwork that Kendall had put off. James was all alone in the tour bus. He sighed, then realized that Kendall's little show had given him a huge tent in his sweatpants, with a little wet spot at the head.

James drifted over to the lounge area of the bus and flopped down in front of his computer. He downsized whatever his manager had been doing, and scrolled through his emails, trying to get his mind off of his boner. Unsuccessful, James closed his eyes and reached down to his pelvis, rubbing his hard-on through the material. He stretched out on the couch, and imagined Kendall's skin, hot against his own, their skin tones contrasting. James pulled off his shirt, imagining Kendall's hands rubbing against his bare, tan chest, and tweaking his large brown nipples. He imagined his friend's hands running across his smooth washboard abs, and reaching down into his pants.

He quickly pulled off his sweatpants and briefs, letting his thick nine-inches spring back to hit him on his flat stomach. He grabbed the member and began stroking, imagining Kendall's thick lips wrapped around his tan, throbbing dick. He longed for his band mate's tongue to flick against the dark head of his cock, then move down, sucking each of his low-hanging balls. He rubbed his free hand through the light dusting of brown pubes that he left around his penis, wishing Kendall's nose would rub against them as he sucked his cock.

Caught up in his fantasy, James flipped over on the couch, exposing his perfect brown bubble butt to the air. He sat on his knees, with his head pressing against the couch, so that his cheeks parted and exposed his pink little hole. He used one hand to pump his cock, his bronzed biceps bulging at the effort, and used his other hand to tickle his asshole. His thick finger rubbed around the sensitive pink hole, and he slowly pushed in to the first knuckle, imagining Kendall tentatively playing with his hole. He then pushed his finger in all the way, wishing it was some part of Kendall. He continued to jack himself as he slid another finger in, and began to massage his prostate. In his mind, it was Kendall's long dick that was pushing against his sensitive prostate, pushing precum out of his cock head.

James flipped onto his back, his legs in the air and his fingers still in his hole, as he felt the rupture coming. With a moan, James' cock burst, and thick ropes of jizz sprayed over his chest and face. He remained in the awkward position for a few minutes as his pulse returned to normal, then removed his fingers from inside himself, and relaxed onto the couch beneath him. He searched for something to clean the mess up with. He tilted the top of the laptop down to look for tissues, when he noticed a sticky note on it.

"James," it read, in his manager's handwriting, "the chat is all set up, and the fans are watching. The questions are in a word document, and people are already tuning in, so just look into the camera and start answering!"

James' stomach dropped. He looked down at himself, his bronzed body naked, face and chest covered with cum. He realized that this would be all over the internet within a matter of minutes. Somehow, all he could think about was how much he hoped Kendall would watch it.


End file.
